


Whoops...Wrong Chat

by Deep_Thoughts



Category: High School Musical: The Musical: The Series (TV)
Genre: Bisexual Ricky Bowen (HSM: The Series), How Do I Tag, I Don't Even Know, I Ship It, I'm Bad At Tagging, I'm Sorry, M/M, My First Work in This Fandom, Soft Ricky Bowen (HSM: The Series)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-21
Updated: 2020-04-21
Packaged: 2021-03-02 01:53:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,430
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23767231
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Deep_Thoughts/pseuds/Deep_Thoughts
Summary: “Ricky…. You didn’t just message that to me.” Ricky’s eyes go wide, his heart starts beating a million beats per second and suddenly he is having trouble breathing. “You messaged our group chat”In which Ricky has done which most of us has done before, messaged the wrong chat, But instead (like most cases) being a random off topic message he reveals something that he wasn’t ready to admit.
Relationships: Ricky Bowen/E.J. Caswell
Comments: 7
Kudos: 85





	Whoops...Wrong Chat

**Author's Note:**

> I'm already regretting publishing this, I'm not confident in my skills as a writer haha. Anyways here's my work please don't judge :D

“You know, you can just talk to him” Nini poked at Ricky, who was currently scrolling his crushes Instagram. “or you can just continue to stalk him”

Ricky huffed, clicking his phone off. “I am not stalking him” He looks at his best friend in the eyes, narrowing his. “I’m just passing through, admiring.” Nini chuckled, the two have gotten closer since the end of the musical, both agreeing that they liked the Idea of each other and would rather stay friends then to complicate anything. Ricky soon realizing that he was in fact bisexual and very much into a certain senior who recently played his best friend in earlier said musical.

“Whatever you say Richard” Nini then grabs Ricky’s phone, unlocking it with his ‘oh so secret’ password, revealing that he was on a certain boy’s Instagram page looking at a picture that Nini didn’t recognize ever seeing. She eyes the date “three years in isn’t passing through” Ricky grabs back his phone blushing.

“you know what, no one asked you” Ricky gets up offering his hand to Nini, who gladly accepts it. The two then walk out of the auditorium heading to the cafeteria to join their fellow theater gang, while munching on some questionable school food.

“I still think you should talk to him, at least become friends. You never know.” She places her hand on his shoulder, smiling at him. “I know you have a hard time expressing your feelings right away, but sometimes you just got to leap in and if he doesn’t see how amazing you are, that’s on him.”

“Enough of EJ, did you get that group message from Carlos? What do you think it’s about?” Ricky did not want to talk about his feelings anymore.

“I don’t know, maybe Miss Jenn has an announcement about the spring musical?”

* * *

During lunch Nini and Ricky sat with their little group. Kourtney, Ashlyn, Big red, Him and Nini on one side and Carlos, Seb, EJ, and Gina on the other. Each one having a conversation with whomever was next to or around them. Nini was chatting to both Ricky and Gina about the breakthrough she had with writing one of her new songs.

“The melody came to me last night and soon enough the song was writing itself” Nini was gleaming. “I’ve been thinking about possibly recording a video and posting it online, to gain some buzz but then again”

“Nini your voice is amazing, and you happen to be one hell of a writer I’m sure everyone will love it” Nini slightly blushes at Gina’s comment.  
  


“Thanks Gina, you got to help me film it” She looks directly to her right, where Ricky had been sitting for a while now. “and Ricky can you please help me finish the song, make sure its performance ready”

“No worries, anything for you” Ricky smiled back, causing EJ to glance at him for a second and then focus back on what he was doing.  
  


“Care to socialize Caswell?” Gina speaks up, moving her attention from Nini to the fellow senior.

“What? Sorry I have a big test tomorrow and I’m nervously studying” EJ looks up from his book smiling.

“What is there to be nervous about? You’re EJ Caswell, Mr. 4.3 GPA.” EJ lays his head down in front of him, on top of his crossed arms. He then peaks his head up just a tad bit in away that only exposes his eyes and stares across from him, staring at the brown and orange sweatshirt Ricky was wearing that day.

“I know, it’s just the pressure” he moves his eyes a little up and stares into Ricky’s eyes for a second and then looks away getting up to focus back on his book. Ricky, who is a blushing mess, looks towards Nini who is smiling at him; gesturing with her eyes for her to chat with the boy. Ricky grabs his phone and clicks the first chat on the list, assuming that it was Nini’s conversation as he constantly talks about the boy with her. He then types the following message:

_‘Omg Nini his eyes. HIS EYES HOW DO YOU EXPECT ME TO HAVE A CONVERSATION WITH EJ WHEN HE IS LOOKING ALL CUTE.’_

And without double checking, clicks send.

Everyone’s phone simultaneously buzzes or dings. One by one each member at the table slowly look at their phone. Kourtney and Ashlyn gasp, Big Red and Gina both look at Ricky with wide eyes. Being oblivious Ricky stares at everyone with a puzzling look.

“Okay, what did I do?” Nini picks up her phone and sees what everyone is talking about,

“Ricky…. You didn’t just message that to me.” Ricky’s eyes go wide, his heart starts beating a million beats per second and suddenly he is having trouble breathing. “You messaged our group chat”

“What. NO…. NO” Ricky picks up his phone and indeed he did replied to the very same message that he had gotten this morning from Carlos requesting to meet up after school for an announcement from Miss Jenn. Before EJ has a chance to read the message and react, Ricky suddenly gets up and bolts out of the nearest exit he finds, leaving his backpack and lunch behind at the table. Nini shortly also gets up and tries to find the boy, carrying both his and her backpack on her shoulders.

“What is the fuss about?” EJ grabs his phone from his back pocket, unlocking it to read the seemingly important text that was making everyone lose their minds over. Reading every word carefully, he sets his phone down and, with an expressionless face, looks up to where Ricky had been sitting to see it had been emptied. 

* * *

Nini had looked everywhere for her best friend. Checking every single hall, almost every single classroom, the library, auditorium and even going outside and checking the area around the entire school. Ricky was no where to be seen. “Pick up Ricky!” Nini groans.

Meanwhile Ricky is panicking, crying and mentally cursing himself out. Sitting underneath the stage in the Orchestra pit area in the school auditorium. Somewhere he knows Nini would never check. His phone constantly going off, with Nini bombarding him with a thousand texts and a few missed calls. Suddenly his phone starts buzzing again, a few more texts coming in, but it wasn’t Nini.

“ _Ricky, where are you? Everyone is worried_

_Nini’s worried…_

_…...I’m worried”_

After taking a few minutes to ponder if he should ignore EJ or text him back he ultimately decides to unlock his phone and reply.  
  
 _I’m fine, please let me be. Tell Nini I’m fine._

_Where are you, do you want to talk?_

_In the auditorium_

Shortly after Ricky could hear a quiet shout coming from the auditorium.

“Ricky?!” EJ looked all over the auditorium, he was no where in site. Then he sees someone crawling out from under the stage.

“Hey EJ” He sits on the stage “I’m assuming that you saw that message”

“Yeah, I did” EJ sits down next to him, staring at the end of the auditorium.  
“and I’m guessing you’re here to make fun of me?” Ricky looks towards EJ trying to read his expression, not being able to depict what the other boy is thinking. EJ’s face shifts to the left, looking right into Ricky’s eyes.

“why would I do that? We’re friends” Ricky is baffled; he was sure that EJ would judge him for seeming obsessive over someone he barely even knows. Sure, they hang out in a group setting and have done a musical together; but in the beginning of their so called friendship, he spent most of that time feuding with the teen over some girl.

“because we barely talk outside of our group a- “Ricky gets interrupted from his words when suddenly EJ wraps his hand around the youngers, molding them together like a perfect unit. His eyes dart from their hands up to EJs eyes, who are already staring right into his.

“Then let’s change that” They both smile at each other, silence filling the room. The doors suddenly burst open and a half walking half running Nini comes into the room slightly out of breath puffing each word that comes out.

“Richard Bowen, I looked everywhere for you! At least answer you texts to let me know you’re okay do you know how worried I was?”

“Nini, relax.” Ricky smiles and hops out off the stage, walking over to give Nini a quick hug. “Sorry for worrying you, I’m feeling much better now.”

**Author's Note:**

> Ok there it is!! Thank you if you made it this far! I know it was probably bad but im glad you made it to the end :D


End file.
